


I want to see your cheeks glow

by vintagewildflowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galtean AU, Keith is Lance's personal knight, Keith is soft for Lance, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pain Kink, Size Difference, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), afab language, but they stll freaky, degragation kink, translates into a size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagewildflowers/pseuds/vintagewildflowers
Summary: “Well, then I’m getting the red ones.” Lance firmly stated before placing the blue teardrops back on their display. “May I ask why you chose red?”“I like the way you look in red and I feel as if you don’t wear it often enough.” Lance felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks and he quickly turned so that he was face to face with Keith.“You know, I associate the color red very heavily with you.” He brought his free hand to rest on Keith’s chest plate. “It seems to me as if you know that. So I ask, do you think it simply looks good on me, or do you think I look pretty in your color, my sweet knight?”Keith’s eyes widened a fraction as Lance gently slid his hand down his armor. He willed the pink tinge to his purple skin to go away as he cleared his throat.Keith is the Alpha of Lance's dreams. Strong, witty, and soft almost exclusively with him. There was nothing to dislike about Keith. Now if only Lance could get him to court him. . .
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 381





	I want to see your cheeks glow

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my little wildflowers! i present you with 18 pages of plot and smut! i did, in fact, work on this instead of the next chapter of Camp Voltron (which i'm already a month behind on) but i wanted to write sex to here's sex.
> 
> DISCLAIMER/WARNING: i was originally going to write Lance's no-no zone much more ambiguously but my friend asked me to write it with AFAB (assigned female at birth) language because he wants to see trans bodies be normalized. so if this will possibly trigger dysphoria please maybe avoid this bad boy. this goes without saying but if you're trans, you are 100% valid and i love you. 
> 
> without further waiting, enjoy the filth.

“Lastly, in regards to our upcoming treaty with the Macians, you’re going to need to prepare a speech for the union gala if all goes well.” Lance’s older sister, Allura, read off the list of upcoming diplomatic responsibilities that he was in charge of. 

“Uh-huh.” Lance absentmindedly replied, cheek in hand as he let his mind wander to a certain half Galra probably out training out with the other Knights assigned to members of the royal family. He flinched out of his daydreaming when Allura smacked the back of his head with a huff. 

“You’re not paying any attention, are you.” 

“I’m paying enough to know I have to deal with Lotor next week and have three separate speeches to write for Rach’s coming out party, the unveiling of the new orphanage, and the speech for the union gala.” His deep blue eyes met her lavender ones and she rolled her eyes at his aloof behavior. 

“Just go, we’ve done enough for today.” Lance perked up at that and rushed to gather his shimmery blue cloak and rushed out of the room. He quickly made his way through the halls towards the training groups where he hoped to find Keith and probably Shiro. And boy was he not disappointed. He turned the corner to the large barn-like building where the knights worked on close-quarters combat. He popped his head into the large doorway and got an eye full of a very shirtless Keith in the middle of a sword fight with Shiro, Allura’s human guard. 

Deciding it would be best to just let them finish their match he leaned on the doorframe and watched and Keith ducked under Shiro’s blade before swinging his arm around to trap the human’s robotic arm before bringing the tip of his Marmoran blade to dig into the underside of the others chin. 

“Cave,” Keith grunted, exhaustion from their match evident. Shiro grinned and made eye contact with Lance before hooking his foot behind Keith’s knee and throwing the Galra to the mat. Lance smiled and stepped into the building to watch as they continued to fight each other. He settled at the edge of the mat, using his cloak as a blanket to keep his white pants clean. 

Eventually, Keith managed to get Shiro to tap out and the two rolled apart. “Hello, my Prince.” Keith greeted Lance with a sharp smile and reached out to straighten Lance’s crown that has become slightly askew. Keith stood at his full height and offered his hand to pull the prince up. 

“Good afternoon Knight Keith.” Lance smiled coyly and slipped his hand into Keith’s much larger light purple one. He was pulled to his feet and Keith dutifully clipped his cloak back around his throat`. “I have completed my daily duties for the day and was wondering if you would be willing to ride into the village with me?” 

“It would be my pleasure, Prince.” Lance waited a moment for Keith to gather his cape and re sheath his sword before leading him to the stables where their horses were held. Once the door to the stable shut behind them Lance turned on his furry protector with an impish grin. 

“Miss me today?” Lance wound one of the chords holding Keith’s cape in place around his finger. 

“As much as one would miss a toddler they babysit.” Keith teased back before stepping out of Lance’s space to saddle their horses, Blue and Red. 

“Shame you say that because I missed you oh so dearly.” Lance winked as he mounted his white horse. Keith merely rolled his eyes as he sat atop his own horse. 

“Where to, Lance?” 

“Oh, so we’re dropping titles now?” Keith gave him a deadpan stare. 

“Well, Keith, I was thinking we would visit the Holt’s flower shop and then head over to the jeweler. I can finally replace the earring in my new piercing.”

“Sounds good.” Keith dug his heel into Red’s flank and they started off without so much as another word. Lance gasped in offense and urged Blue to take off after them.

“You are so rude!” Keith just laughed. 

“So,” Lance held up two different pairs of earrings for Keith to look at, “Which one do you like more?” Keith was silent for a few moments and his eyes flitted between the two sets before meeting Lance’s eyes. 

“I like the red ones more but the blue will match more of your wardrobe.” Keith shrugged. 

“Well, then I’m getting the red ones.” Lance firmly stated before placing the blue teardrops back on their display. “May I ask why you chose red?” 

“I like the way you look in red and I feel as if you don’t wear it often enough.” Lance felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks and he quickly turned so that he was face to face with Keith. 

“You know, I associate the color red very heavily with you.” He brought his free hand to rest on Keith’s chest plate. “It seems to me as if you know that. So I ask, do you think it simply looks good on me or do you think I look pretty in your color, my sweet knight?” 

Keith’s eyes widened a fraction as Lance gently slid his hand down his armor. He willed the pink tinge to his purple skin to go away as he cleared his throat. 

“We should head back to the castle. I’ll prepare the horses.” Keith then abruptly turned and walked out of the jeweler. 

While he didn’t receive a verbal answer, Lance knew he was given the answer he was looking for. He smiled like a fool and went to purchase his new accessory. 

“Quiznack Shiro, he’s going to kill me.” Keith groaned as he entered his commander’s personal quarters without so much as a knock. 

“What did our lovely prince do now?” Shiro watched as his best friend flopped down unceremoniously on the bed. Keith gave a muffled answer into the pillow and he couldn’t help but laugh at the younger’s antics. “I didn’t hear a single thing you said.”

“I said,” Keith turned his head, “That he’s figured out how to use my Galran dynamic to drive me crazy.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, there was him making me inspect his neck for ‘a bug bite’ yesterday, having me clasp all his robes and necklaces this morning, and then dragging me to the village to the perfume shop and making me sniff the perfumes on his neck. He’s having me scent him and sticking my nose where a mating mark would go.” 

“Are you sure that’s his intention?” 

“This is Lance, of course, that’s his intention.” Shiro laughed at the sentiment before nodding in agreement. 

“You like him, yes?” Keith grunted an affirmation. “And it’s clear he’s interested in you so why don’t you court him?” 

“Why don’t I what?!” Keith’s head snapped up and his body went completely stiff. 

“Court him. As the second-highest in our ranks, being someone of Galran royalty, and your status as his personal knight means you are completely eligible to court him. Besides, he’s been turning down every suitor King Alfor has thrown at him for the last year. It’s significant that he’s showing so much interest in you.” 

“That still sounds completely absurd. King Alfor would never agree to it.” 

“You never know unless you try.” Keith hesitated, letting Shiro’s words settle in his mind. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Hello, my sweet Knight.” Lance greeted Keith while linking their arms. “I have a request for you.” 

“And what would that be?” Keith looked down at his Altean charge. 

“Would you be my escort to the upcoming Macians union gala?” Lance fixed his pleading, big blue eyes on Keith, and his resolve to say no instantly shattered. 

“Of course, my Prince.” 

"Wonderful. My knight in shining armor there to protect me from the rude suitors at the gala." Lance leaned his head on Keith's shoulder and began to lead him towards his personal wing of the castle. 

“Do Lotor and James plan on attending?” Keith asked, hairs on his neck rising slightly. 

“Yes, unfortunately, they’re coming. Father is insistent on me finding a husband and they won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” 

“You will spend the evening on my side.” Keith felt his protectiveness over the prince itching to present itself. 

“That’s the goal, Mullet. No suitor will dare come near me if I’m on your arm.” Lance winked at Keith and gave the bicep his hand was wrapped around a quick squeeze. 

They continued their walk to Lance’s room in comfortable silence. Keith followed Lance through the door and took his position beside the doorframe. 

“You don’t have to stand at attention, it’s just us. Will you come here and help me get this pesky tunic off? The zip is in the back.” Lance turned to Keith, purposefully making his eyes wide and pleading. Keith’s breath hitched. Even after all these years, he knew it was rare for Lance to allow anybody to see his chest. He slowly made his way behind the Altean boy and made eye contact with him in the mirror. He brought his hands around to untie his cloak and let it drop to the floor before maneuvering his hands to rest on Lance’s shoulder blades. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I trust nobody more.” Lance smiled and tilted his head forward. Keith’s heartbeat picked up significantly as he undid the zipper. He allowed Lance to pull the shirt off from the front and decided it would be best to avert his eyes, regardless of his words. 

“You’re allowed to look, Keith, I’m not ashamed or scared.” Lance rolled his eyes and shot him a lazy grin through the mirror reflection. He turned to face Keith and brought his hand to rest on Keith’s large cheek. “Although I do appreciate the chivalry.” He pulled Keith’s face to tilt towards slightly more, forcing him to see the long scars beneath his pecks. “See, not all that scary.” Keith laughed and pulled away. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“If you’re dying to leave you may do so.” Lance waved a hand in the air. 

“I never said that.” Keith retorted, not wanting Lance to have that impression. 

“Then would you care to help me edit my Gala speech?”

“Gladly, my Prince.”

“Keith you fool, you can’t go to a Gala with unstyled hair.” Lance chastised him as soon as he walked into the room. 

“I was unaware that was a rule.” Lance scoffed before beckoning the larger man to the plush bench in front of the vanity. Keith silently took a seat and looked at the prince, taking in his appearance. 

It was evident Lance had been preparing for hours. His skin more radiant and golden than usual, bright blue pigment framing his eyes in a delicate wing, lips painted a flush pink and slightly shining. His loose pale violet tunic was cinched by a royal blue corset with white flower detailing. His high waisted white trousers overlapping it and giving his long legs the illusion of being even longer before flaring out over royal blue boots. Three teardrop earrings dangled from his ear. One sapphire, one amethyst, and one the ruby pair Keith had picked out in the weeks prior.

“You look ravishing, my prince.” A blush quickly rose to Lance’s high cheekbones and a soft smile spread across his face. 

“And you will be the most handsome man there once I fix that mullet of yours.” Lance teased. He picked up a pot of styling cream before calmly placing himself in Keith’s lap. He felt Keith stiffen beneath him. “So that It’s easier to style your hair.” He supplied before Keith could ask. Keith rested his hands on Lance’s thighs before closing his eyes and tilting his head back for Lance. And if he missed the adoring smile on Lance’s face, that’s not his fault. 

“I’m sorry Duke James, I’m going to have to turn down a dance with you this evening.” Lance tried to pull his wrist out of James’s grasp but couldn’t do so without making a scene. James opened his mouth to attempt to sway the Altean Prince but was silenced by Keith coming up behind Lance, thick arm wrapping around his thin waist. Keith’s large, Galran stature and his irritated glare made James quickly release Lance and excuse himself. 

“Thank you.” Lance spun in Keith’s arm and reached up to cradled his neck with his smooth hands. 

“It’s what I’m here for, is it not?” 

“I suppose, but you’re also here to have fun. Dance with me.” Lance took a hold of Keith’s hand and gently pulled him to the dancefloor. They fell into position and Lance laughed when Keith dipped him. The pair lost themselves in each other. Time flew by and after what only felt like a few dances ended up leading them to the end of the evening. Keith spun Lance one last time before they pulled away, finishing their dances with a bow. 

“Come on, I see Shiro trying to catch our attention.” Keith gestured to where Shiro was standing next to Allura. The pair walked over and Allura took a hold of Lance’s shoulder. 

“Lance, father has asked me to introduce you to Princess Karyah.” Lance groaned. 

“I don’t wish to meet any suitors or present myself as a suitor ‘Lur.” 

“I know but you have to at least talk to her. Father’s orders.” Lance pouted and Allura rolled her eyes at her little brother’s antics. She solidified her hold on his shoulder before leading him up the steps to the thrones the Macian royal family was sitting. 

“It looked like you two were having fun out there,” Shiro commented as offhandedly as he could. 

“Yeah, we did.” 

“I was unaware you could dance like that.” 

“I’m the son of a Duke. I have the training of a royal which, unfortunately, includes dancing.” 

“I can imagine a restless baby Keith trying to learn how to dance.” 

“More so a rabid baby Keith attempting to bite the instructor alongside three other students.”

“Baby Galra are evil.” 

“Fair.” The two fell into a silence. Shiro drinking from the flute of wine the Princess had given him and Keith watching Lance interact with the King and Macian Princess across the room. 

“I think I’m going to court him.” Shiro gave him a funny look. 

“I thought you already were.” 

“Now what gave you that idea?” 

“You’re his date to the gala,” Keith went to protest the word ‘date’, “Yes Keith, a date. You’ve spent the evening scaring off any man or woman that dares come near him, Antok spoke with him yesterday and says your scent is heavily imprinted on him, and overall it just seems like you're courting him.” 

“While that may all be true, and mostly Lance’s doing, I still need to ask King Alfor for his blessing.” 

“You have it, my boy.” Keith and Shiro both jumped, fight training taking effect as they both tensed before realizing it was the King behind them. The pair quickly turned and bowed. “Oh none of that, please rise.” The pair straightened back up. 

“So, tell me more about wishing to court my son." 

“I’m going to fucking castrate him!” Lance stormed into the training room, ignoring the startled reactions he received from the Knights aside from Keith and Shiro. Shiro laughed at their stunned faces and watched as some of them scrambled to kneel. Keith kept his eyes on Lance as he made his way to where Keith was polishing his blades. 

“Good evening to you too, my Prince.” Keith smiled up as Lance stopped in front of him. Even though he was sitting, his eyes were level with the center of Lance’s chest. It was clear Lance had just come from a diplomatic meeting since he was wearing some of his more formal wear but Keith felt his concern rise when he took in the disheveled state of his soon to be mate. 

“You can all stand down. Please go back to as you were!” Lance announced to the other Knights before turning back to his recently appointed boyfriend. “Move the knives.” Lance flailed his hands with a huff. Keith quickly placed the blades on the floor before opening his arms for Lance to sit in his lap. Lance eagerly sat straddled and buried his face in Keith’s neck. Shiro took his cue to leave the two be. 

“So are we causing severe bodily harm to?” 

“Prince Lotor. We had the treaty meeting with him and his family and he didn’t take me being unavailable for courting very well, especially since you’re Galran.” 

“What do you mean he didn’t take it well?” Keith’s hands flexed where they were holding the bottom of Lance’s thighs.

“He tried to corner me when the meeting ended. Demanded I let him ‘show me what I’m missing out on’ and then he tried to kiss me.” 

“He what.” Keith could feel his ears puffing out, fangs growing longer, and claws growing out as he let his anger show. Lance’s head snapped up and he cupped both of Keith’s cheeks in his hands. 

“Hey, I’m okay, and I said he tried. He’s currently in the infirmary getting his face iced.” 

“You punched him?” 

“No my darling, I punched his lights out. Very different." Lance traced Keith's cheekbones in a calming gesture. Keith grumbled but willed his teeth and nails to retract to their normal size nonetheless. 

"I'm going to kill him the next time I see him."

"No killing. Just severe mutilation." Lance teased as he booped Keith's nose. Keith smiled and tucked his nose along Lance's neck where their mating mark would eventually go. Lance allowed him to do so, sensing he needed comfort. 

"Come to my wing with me?" 

"Why are we heading over there?" 

"I'd like to blow off some steam, I've been cooped up in a meeting all day." 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Keith asked, wondering just how far Lance would go. 

"Hmm, I can think of a few ways." Lance quickly glanced around and when he confirmed there were no eyes on them, he discretely reached between them and lightly ground the heel of his palm over where Keith's cock was confined. Keith growled and moved Lance's hand away. 

"I'm afraid we have to wait, my Prince. Only a few more weeks until courting is finished.” Lance stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. 

“Then you’ll have your dirty way with me?” Lance slumped into Keith’s chest.” 

“Promise.” He placed a kiss next to Lance’s crown. 

“I can’t believe you’re being mated before me.” Allura sighed as she focused on painting ceremonial lines across Lance’s face. Lance felt his Altean marks glow brighter as he thought about the ceremony. 

“You get the throne, I get the epic love story. It balances out” he joked, sticking his tongue out as his sister. 

“I suppose so. Are you excited? Nervous?” 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life. Besides, this isn’t a wedding. I'm going to be nervous about that.” Lance could see it now. A purple wedding with accents of red and blue. 

“Keep your face still bubba, I’m on the last lines.” Lance forced himself to be still and focused on the feeling of Allura’s brush gently painting the last of the mating pattern on his cheek. “There. I’ll let Romelle help you finish getting ready and go check in with Keith and Shiro.” Allura ruffled his hair before taking her leave. 

“Okay Lance, let's get these layers on you!” Romelle shouted with a laugh as she dramatically unveiled the red ensemble Lance was to wear. 

“My goodness that’s a lot of red.” 

“I know! Keith’s going to die!” Lance laughed and eagerly stood up to let Romelle help him get into the set. 

“Shiro why are there so many fucking layers to this thing,” Keith growled as he tried to get his arm into the deep blue tunic again. 

“If you would just stop struggling it would be so much easier for me to help you.”

“Fine. Fix it.” Keith huffed and turned to Shiro, arms stuck in the shirt. Shiro couldn’t keep back his laughter as he took in the man he viewed as a younger brother. “Fuck off and help me!” 

“Okay, I’m going to pull you through, and then we’ll work on the waistcoat.” Shiro maneuvered Keith’s arms properly until he was fully through the top and reached over to grab the light blue waistcoat. 

“Why is it all blue too?” 

“It was Lance’s idea, I figure it’s best not to question him,” Allura replied from where she was lounging in the doorway. 

“Of course it was.” Keith smiled as he buttoned the waistcoat. 

“He’s almost ready, as soon as you finish the markings you’re good to head out to the ceremony hall.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Shiro waved her off and out the door. He helped Keith finish putting on the ensemble before beginning the intricate lines across his face and neck. 

“All of this just to be a mated pair, I fear how extravagant the wedding is going to be.” 

“Your partner is the Prince of Altea, are you really all that surprised?” 

“No, doesn’t mean it doesn’t scare me. He’s a Prince, meaning I’m becoming a Prince myself this evening.” 

“Your father would be so proud of you.” Shiro attempted to encourage the young man before him. 

“I know that. I also know he would have absolutely adored Lance, almost as much as I do.” 

“When you say things like that it’s hard to believe you could be nervous about this. He would follow you to the ends of the universe and you worship his every move. This is going to be great.” 

“ Let’s go then.” 

Castle staff smiled as the sound of their Prince’s joyful giggles rang through the halls. Many passed Princes Keith and Lance as the former was running through the castle to the Altean Prince’s wing with Lance snugly in his arms. 

“Keith slow down!” Lance yelled with a laugh as Keith swerved around another maid. 

“Not happening. I’ve been waiting far too long to get my hands on you, darling.” 

“You flatterer.” Lance tucked his nose against Keith’s neck and allowed himself to be carried to his room at a speed only a Galran on a mission could possess. He felt Keith take a very sharp right and that’s how he knew they had arrived at his chambers. The guards at the entrance quickly moved aside and opened the doors for the pair to go through. 

“Thank you boys, you are dismissed for the evening.” Lance turned his head to excuse his guards for the evening. They don’t need to hear what’s going down that night. 

Lance shrieked as Keith threw him onto the canopy Bed, the gauzy material draped over the posters fluttering in the wind coming from the open balcony doors. Keith crawled over Lace’s sprawled and cradled his cheek in his hand, thumb brushing over his brightly glowing Altean mark. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He smiled down at the man beneath him. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Lance teased, bringing his arms up to wrap around Keith’s neck and drag him down. 

“And you’re mine.” Keith grinned and dove into the kiss. Lance’s fingers quickly wove into Keith’s hair, nails digging lightly into the Galran’s scalp. Keith’s hand that was previously on Lance’s face slid down his body to rest on his small waist, left hand supporting most of his body weight. 

Lance broke the kiss, turning his face to the side with a pant. Keith trailed his lips across Lance’s jaw and down the muscle of his neck towards his lover’s mating gland. Lance let out a sharp whine as Keith nipped at the sensitive area, barely scraping his canines over it. 

“Clothes off baby.” Keith murmured into Lance's neck before pulling away to sit up and remove his own robes. Heavy cloaks and layers of cloth went flying as the pair quickly shed themselves of their clothes. It wasn’t long before Lance was securing his hands around Keith’s neck and pulling his larger counterpart back on top of him. 

Keith went willingly, tracing the glowing lines down Lance’s sides to where they collected in a diamond shape on his hip bones. His lips met his mate’s and Keith immediately sucked Lance’s lower lip into his mouth. Lance whined and pulled their mouths apart so he could properly slot them together. Lance ground down onto Keith’s thigh that was wedged in between his as he felt himself get more desperate. Keith smiled into the kiss as he felt Lance’s wetness in the grind. 

“Fuck baby, you’re already this wet for me?” Keith ran his fingers lightly from where they were gripping Lance’s hips down to the apex between his smooth thighs. “Answer me.” Keith teased the tips of his pointer and middle finger between the wet folds of Lance’s pussy. Lance arched his back deeply, a quiet moan breaking free from his parted lips. 

Lance breathed, “Yes baby, c’mon.” against Keith’s collarbone before mouthing over his scent gland. He rolled his hips down, growth grinding harshly against the heel of Keith’s palm. Keith felt himself salivate as he buried two fingers in Lance’s tight hole. 

“More! Please more!” Lance groaned as Keith pumped his fingers in and out of him. 

“Darling, you know you’re not in charge here. Isn’t that right? You demand the control of every room you enter, always bossing everybody around. But not here baby. Here you submit to me.” Keith wound an arm underneath Lance’s knee and pulled it up, resting a slim calf on his shoulder. He sucked a hickey into Lance’s swollen scent gland, pulling another cry from his red lips. Keith pushed Lance’s body higher onto the bed until he was eye level with his lover's pierced belly button. He peppered kisses along Lance’s navel, reveling in the way Lance’s stomach hollowed as he tensed. 

“You’re a tease,” Lance complained, trying to tug Keith’s face closer to his heat, only to have Keith’s hand crack down on the side of his thigh. 

“ Stay still,” Keith demanded, pulling the other leg over his shoulder and kissed his way down to where Lance really wanted him. He chucked as Lance rolled his hips into the air, trying to find Keith’s mouth. 

“Please Keith? I need you so badly.” 

“I know baby, I’ve got you.” Keith soothed, nose pressing against Lance’s clit. Lance whined but didn’t try to press down into Keith’s face. Keith sucked on Lance’s pussy lips before parting his folds and delving into the wet heat of Lance cunt. Lance’s thighs tensed around Keith’s head as he shouted with pleasure. Keith felt a low growl begin to grow low in his throat as he pulled his beloved clit between his lips and gently flicked his tongue over the growth before sucking hard. 

“Oh shit! Keith!” Lance cried as he ground his hips up into Keith’s face. He tensed at the feeling of Keith’s claws sinking into the delicate skin around his hip bones. 

Keith pulled away, breath fanning over where Lance is most sensitive. “Desperate thing, aren’t you darling?” Keith teased as he worked bruises into his mate’s inner thighs.  
“Come back up here?” Lance asked while trying to pull Keith back up to his face. “Wanna kiss you.” Keith went willingly and settled himself easily between Lance’s legs, bodies pressed heavily against each other. Lance reached up to being Keith into a desperate kiss, nails deliberately digging gentle lines into the other’s back. 

All of a sudden Lance used his legs as leverage to roll them over, coming up to straddle Keith’s hips. He coyly smiled down at the man below him before grinding his pussy down onto Keith’s hard cock. His smile grew as Keith’s clawed hands tightened around his legs at the sudden stimulation. 

“You’re such a brat.” Keith reached around to slap Lance’s ass as a punishment. 

“You were taking too long.” Lance bit back as he slid down Keith’s body. Before he could get off Keith forced lance to still above his thigh and propped his leg up, forcing lance to harshly grind himself on Keith’s leg. 

“Well come on then, if you need it so badly keep going.” Keith encouraged while digging his fingers more harshly into Lance’s hips to force them down again. Lance flushed in embarrassment, whining as he felt his wetness drag along the muscles of Keith’s thigh. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he allowed himself to get manhandled. 

“Aw, are you embarrassed, pretty baby?” Keith cooed as Lance diverted his eyes away from the Galra under him, high points of his cheeks still flushed red. 

“Heavens above you’re so mean,” Lance mumbled, arching his back as Keith ran fingers gently up his spine. Keith took a handful of his hair and brought their faces close together. 

“You love it.” Keith distracted Lance with a kiss and traced the seam of Lance’s pussy before pushing two fingers into Lance’s hot hole. Lance moaned into the kiss and pulled Keith’s lip between his teeth as he relished in the feeling of Keith finally touching him where he wanted. 

“Fuck, add another one,” Lance demanded as he reached in between them to wrap his fingers around Keith’s cock. He smiled into their kiss as Keith added a third finger and curled them as Lance ran his pointer over the flushed head of his lover’s erection. “Looks like you're just as bad as I am,” he teased, finger collecting precum that he brought to his mouth and slowly licked off. 

Keith's glowing eyes tracked the movement and with a growl, Lance once again found himself pinned to the bed, wrists trapped in Keith’s free hand. Keith pushed his fingers already inside Lance as far as they could go and smirked at his mate before asking, 

“Think you can take one more darling?” He teased the fourth finger at his opening, thumb coming up to teasingly tap Lance’s swollen clit, mesmerized as a string of wetness followed his finger with every feather-light touch. Lance let out a loud string of “ yes” and “please” as he urged Keith to stretch him further. He cut his own sentence off with a wordless moan as Keith pressed in a fourth finger alongside the others. 

“You’re so needy for it baby. You love the stretch don’t you?” Keith spread his fingers wide, staring intently at the way Lance’s hole was forced wider. When Lance didn’t respond, he quickly pulled out of him and landed a harsh spank right on Lance’s sensitive cunt before sliding his fingers back in. “What have I said about not answering me?” 

Lance screamed, back arched, and pussy walls lightly fluttering around Keith’s fingers and his body registered the sensation and his mind caught up with Keith’s words.

“ I love it so much, love the feeling of you stuffing me full, can’t wait longer.” Lance desperately pleaded with his Alpha. Keith hummed in response. 

“You’re such a slut.” Keith steadily pressed the pad of his thumb in circles over his lover’s clit. He smiled as Lance’s walls spasmed. “Do you like it when I call you that? Are you my little slut baby? Fucking pain slut? My little size whore? Tell me, darling.” 

“Don’t make me say it,” Lance asked, cheeks glowing red at Keith’s request. Keith just set him with a firm look and raised an expectant eyebrow. 

“I’m your little slut.” Lance quietly replied.

“And?” Keith kissed along his collarbone. 

“Your size whore.” lance felt his Altean marks shift to pink as he grew more embarrassed. 

“One last thing, then you can have what you want.” he dug his teeth into Lance’s Adam's apple, skin almost breaking at the force.

“I’m your pain slut!” Lance shouted, hips bucking as the pain coursed through him. “Please fuck me!” 

“Hmm, good boy.” Keith pulled away from Lance, cold air instantly filling the space he was just in. 

Lance whined, eyes shining with unshed tears of desperation. He reached his hand out in an attempt to draw Keith back in. 

"My perfect Omega," Keith praised softly, taking a hold of Lance’s thighs to hook his ankles over his own shoulders. "You're so good to me. I've got you." Keith rested his body weight on his hands next to Lance’s head. Keith couldn't contain the low groan he let out as his cock rested on Lance's wet slit. 

"You want my cock baby? Want me to stuff your little hole full?" Keith teased, unable to resist riling up Lance once again. Lance nodded in quick succession, fat tears finally spilling over his lash line and down his cheekbones. “Oh my Prince, I knew you’d look so pretty crying for me.” Keith praised his Omega, shifting his weight onto one arm so that he could cradle Lance’s face and wipe away his tears. 

“Please, Alpha?” Lance asked one last time, lips parted and red, cheeks glowing with a mix of blush and his marks, eyes still bright and wet with his tears. 

“I would never say no to you when you ask me like that.” Keith reached down to direct his member into Lance’s hole. A moan was ripped from his throat as he finally sank his cock into Lance. Keith rested his head against Lance’s as he struggled to not move, wanting to give Lance time to adjust to him. 

“Fuck, Keith.” Lance panted out, walls already convulsing around his girth as he was filled deeper than he could have imagined. “You’re so big baby, I need you to move.”Lance was still crying, gentle sobs bubbling up from his throat. 

“Slut.” Keith chastised as he slowly drew his hips back before forcefully pushing his hips forward again. Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a heady moan. Keith pulled out once again, leaving just the tip inside and quickly fucking into Lance. 

Lance’s manicured nails sunk into Keith’s shoulder blades as he was once again stretched on his mate’s cock. His breath hitched as he took notice of the loud wet, squelching noises as his slick was fucked out of his body. 

“I’m your slut though.” Lance panted into Keith’s ear before attaching his lips to Keith’s jaw and sucking marks into his jawline. 

“Yes you are. You’re mine.” Keith growled, increasing the speed in which he fucked into Lance’s dripping cunt. Deciding he couldn’t wait any longer to look at where their hips met. Keith stood up on his knees, one hand holding Lance’s ankles up and the other holding Lance’s hips flush with his. Keith took an ankle in each hand and spread Lance’s legs wide, forcing him to expose where he was flush with Keith. Keith looked down to where he was currently seated inside of Lance and moaned loudly at the image. 

“Shit baby look at you.” Keith marveled at the ethereal man below him. Bronze legs stretched wide at Keith’s will, back beautifully arched, inner thighs soaked with his desperation, pussy lips pink, clit proudly swollen and visibly throbbing with need, hole stretched wide around Keith’s cock. Keith watched closely as he fucked in and out of Lance again, a wave of slick crudely squelching out of him and running down onto the bedding below him. 

“Lance.” Keith let go of one of Lance’s legs, palm pushing down onto his mound and thumb moving to play with Lance’s clit. “You’re making such a mess.” He met Lance’s eyes and smiled at the fucked out expression on his Omega’s face. Keith sunk back into his lover, picking a fast rhythm, harshly snapping his hips with each thrust. 

Lance lost himself in the feeling of Keith’s cock bullying into his cunt. He felt his legs begin shaking when Keith found his g-spot, unable to dampen the high pitched and loud moans anymore as he found himself being consumed by the pleasure Keith was giving him. 

“Darling I’m so close!” Lance cried out as Keith hit his spot again while simultaneously giving his clit a particularly firm rub. 

“Me too baby.” Keith sped up his thrusts even more.” Lance mused up some of the last of his energy forcing Keith’s face to come down, nose to nose with his. 

“Claim me, Keith. Want your mark on my neck.” Lance demanded, not willing to take no for an answer. Keith nodded and kissed down Lance’s neck to mouth at the scent gland that has gotten more swollen since he was last on it. 

“Are you ready for this fucking knot baby? Ready for that tight hole of yours to stretch even more for me?” Keith purred into the hot skin of Lance’s neck. 

“Yes, Alpha yes! I want everybody to know who I belong to.” Lance’s fingers harshly pulled Keith’s hair. “Hurry up!” he whined. 

My perfect little slut, we’re going to make a knot whore out of you.” Keith whispered before beginning to shove his inflating knot inside Lance’s heat. “Hold off just a little longer darling, then you’ll get everything you want.” Keith circled Lance’s clit faster, almost losing the last shreds of his control at the sensation of Lance’s tight walls convulsing around his cock and rapidly growing knot. 

Once he couldn’t pull out, he began to simply grind into Lance’s wet hole, paying heavy attention to his clit as he felt the saliva pool in his mouth. His canines elongated fully and he thrust himself forcefully inside Lance one last time before clamping his fangs onto Lance’s scent gland. 

The feeling of Keith’s claim mark was what sent Lance over. More tears of stimulation spilled from his eyes as he felt himself orgasm, cunt spasming, and juices squelching. He vaguely registered the screams coming from him as the euphoria of cumming and being claimed coursed through him. He felt himself fall into harsh overstimulation as Keith continued to grind into him as streaks of his lover’s cum painted his insides white. 

They eventually settled, Lance on his back with his legs comfortably resting on Keith's knot still throbbing inside him. and Keith’s tongue gently lapping over the fresh wound of his bite. 

“You did so good darling, you’re the most wonderful Omega an Alpha could have ever asked for.” Keith praised the smaller man beneath him. Lance smiled, a soft hum bubbling up as he kissed Keith’s cheekbone. He gently dug his fingers into the tense muscles of Keith’s shoulders. 

“You’re the Alpha of my dreams darling. My sweet Kight, who’s soft side is just for me. I love you.” Lance pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. 

“I love you too, my Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, there we go, my wildflowers! if you liked it feel free to comment! i'm an attention whore always seeking validation hehe. 
> 
> until next time!


End file.
